implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors: Confederation (History of Margovya)
|noofepisodes = 10 |premiere = June 12, 2011 |finale = August 14, 2011 |writer = , , |director = , |broadcast = |previous = |next = }} The Interceptors: Confederation is a Margovyan action police procedural serial, and is the fourth season of . The main cast includes , , , , and . was promoted to the main cast following 's departure from the series following his decision to focus on his political career. New additions to the main cast include , a star of the classic ; ; and , son of classic Interceptors star . This serial focuses on the plight of the Interceptors, as their unit risks disbandment following the resignation of Eva Soryanova and Ieronim Antonovich's disagreements with the new Director, Dmitry Zhorin. The Interceptors are saved only by the intervention of Pelayo Topacio, president of the newly-established South American Confederation, who puts the Interceptors under the authority of the President of the Confederation as the Office of Analytical Services. The OAS is deployed to render harmless the Silphium Cartel, a Brazil-based group that has developed a new illegal drug that could destroy entire nations. Confederation was commissioned by the Margovyan National Broadcasting Network on October 2010. Filming took place on December 2010 in Margovya and Brazil, and concluded on March 2011. It premiered in Margovya on June 12, 2011; and concluded on August 14, 2011. Critical reactions to Confederation was generally positive, and it is the third-highest rated season of The Interceptors, following and . Viewership averaged 9,500,000 in Margovya. Confederation was released on DVD on August 14, 2013. Plot Ustin Balikrokov is killed and Yelizaveta Glebova severely injured during a dangerous high-speed chase, leaving the Interceptors woefully lacking in a speed freak and slippery gymnast; thankfully Ieronim Antonovich manages to find a new and better Speed in ( ), and he even manages to recruit a new Actor, Brazilian ( ). New RBI Director Dmitry Zhorin ( ) considers disbanding the unit, but they are saved by President Pelayo Topacio Almendras ( ) of the South American Confederation, who wants a deniable operations unit under the direct command of the office of the President. For their first mission under the SAC, the Interceptors are tasked with taking down a new drug cartel selling a revolutionary new drug in Brazil that heightens both sex drives and aggressiveness. They finally track down the cartel's leadership to a German-Brazilian named Hans-Ludwig Redl ( ), whose grandfather was linked to the network and , the Nazi "Angel of Death" obsessed with twins. The final confrontation occurs in Redl's hacienda in the rural countryside of the Brazilian-Margovyan border, and in the ensuing firefight, the Interceptors free hundreds of Jewish twins forced to do slave labor for Redl's cartel, and they quickly turn on their former guards and tormentors. Redl, shocked by the crumbling of his drug-fueled neo-Nazi reich, tries to commit suicide by ingesting cyanide, but he is beaten to death by his Jewish slaves before he could do so. Cast and characters Main cast * as (Interceptor) * as (Brain) * as (Mouth) * as Barbara Evangelista (Lover) * as (Brawn) * as Mstislav Denchov (Technologist) * as Martina Ximenez (Extortionist) * as (Speed) * as (Actor) Supporting cast * as Ustin Balikrokov, the Interceptors' old Speed, who gets killed while trying to chase down a suspect in an investigation independent of the unit. ("A Need For the Speed") * as Yelizaveta Glebova, the Interceptors' Spy, who goes with Ustin on the independent investigation and gets seriously injured when Ustin's car turns turtle. ("A Need For the Speed") * as Dmitry Zhorin, the RBI Director who replaces the outgoing Eva Soryanova, and a "classic obstructive bureaucrat" who disapproves of the Interceptors' methods and has plans on disbanding them. (3 episodes) * as Pelayo Topacio, the president of the newly-established South American Confederation, who is looking for a "deniable operations" unit for the Confederation that reports directly to the President himself. (2 episodes) * as Hans-Ludwig Redl, the son of a ruthless SS brigadier who has created a new type of drug called Nova Silphium, which he sells in hopes of making enough money to buy weapons and reestablish a Nazi empire in Brazil and later on the world. (2 episodes) * as Johannes-Karl Redl, Hans-Ludwig Redl's fraternal twin, who refused to join his brother's scheme to conquer the world and is now living in Rio de Janeiro's favelas. (2 episodes) * as Frederico Teixeira, colonel and commander of the Special Police Operations Battalion of Rio de Janeiro, or BOPE. (3 episodes) * as João Maribo, a lieutenant colonel in BOPE, and commander of its undercover operations unit. (4 episodes) * as Eusébia Cão, a police captain and one of the first women to join BOPE. (4 episodes) * as Belinha Vargas, another police captain and also one of the first women in BOPE. (4 episodes) * as Evaristo São Conrado, a BOPE major and the protege of both Colonel Teixeira and Lieutenant Colonel Maribo. (4 episodes) * as José Vandervilt, a Dutch Brazilian businessman, identical twin of Teodoro Van der Horn, and one of Hans-Ludwig Redl's associates. (2 episodes) * as Teodoro Van der Horn, a notorious Dutch Brazilian crime lord in Sao Paulo, identical twin of Jose Vandervilt, and Hans-Ludwig Redl's military commander. ("Downfall of the Drug Reich") * as Zacarias "Zack" Clark, one of Hans-Ludwig Redl's henchmen, and head distributor of Nova Silphium in Rio. (2 episodes) * as Jaime "Jimmy" Clark, Zack Clark's twin, an accomplished soldier, and one of the gang members killed in an unsuccessful attack against the Interceptors. ("The Tantalizing Tale of Two Twins") * as Leontiy Questramov, Yelena Questramova's younger brother, who dies of an overdose of Nova Silphium. ("Nova Silphium") * as Cedric Lee, Jr., son of swindler-manufacturer Cedric Lee, and the man responsible for selling at least a thousand FAD assault rifles to the gangs of Rio. ("Nova Silphium") * as Claus-Ulrich Redl, father of Hans-Ludwig Redl, a Brigadefuhrer-SS, and a devout Nazi. ("The Mystery of ODESSA") * as Ingrid Helga Redl, Claus-Ulrich's wife ("The Mystery of ODESSA") * as young Hans-Ludwig Redl ("The Mystery of ODESSA") * as young adult Hans-Ludwig Redl (3 episodes) * as "Wolfgang", a German of unknown affiliation who got out of the Reich through the ODESSA network, and the one that makes Hans-Ludwig Redl meet Josef Mengele. ("The Mystery of ODESSA") * as Dr. , the Nazi doctor obsessed with twins, and known as the "Angel of Death." (2 episodes) * as Simeon, one of the Gypsy twins in Auschwitz that look like "proper Germans." ("The Angel of Death") * as Gideon, Simeon's twin brother, and also a Gypsy that looks like a "proper German." ("The Angel of Death") * as young adult Johannes-Karl Redl ("The Tantalizing Tale of Two Twins") * as General Ernesto Dengler, of the Brazilian Army. ("Downfall of the Drug Reich") The season is notable for its first use of flashbacks to explore the motives and stories behind the actions of its antagonists, as well as casting the main cast actors into cameo roles in the flashbacks. The following is the list of the characters portrayed by the main cast actors during the flashbacks, and the episodes in which they appeared. * as Hauptmann Neuer, an SS captain that helps Claus-Ulrich Redl and his family move into Brazil ("The Mystery of ODESSA") * as Barak Dvir, an Israeli Mossad agent tasked with bringing Claus-Ulrich Redl to Israel for trial and execution ("The Mystery of ODESSA") * as a Brazilian police officer who interviews a young Hans-Ludwig Redl after a gangland attack on the cafe where Hans met Josef Mengele ("The Mystery of ODESSA") * as Zita Abreu, a pregnant Brazilian being looked after by Mengele, whom she knew as "Dr. Mendel" ("The Angel of Death") * as Dr. Juscelino, who informs Hans-Ludwig of Mengele's deteriorating health ("The Angel of Death") Casting Episodes Production Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors seasons (History of Margovya)